


We're taking our time

by mally09



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Lexa (The 100), Childhood Sweethearts, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Clexa Goals, Clexa in the Future, Communication, Consensual Sex, Conversations, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fingering, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Futuristic, Just a little angst, Kissing, Lexa is a dork, Lexa is a sap, Lots of kissing, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Relationship Goals, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Taking Things Slow, Time Skips, Understanding, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex, physical affection, post pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally09/pseuds/mally09
Summary: Year: 2040. Clarke has returned from space after spending 20 years away from Lexa. Little did Clarke think 'Lexa' would be alien to physical affection and sex.Note: There's no time dilation in this universe. So even though years have passed, the same number of years have passed on earth and in space.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these 4 chapters on the same day! An idea just came to me and I ran with it. I've recently been really inspired to write more, and that's probably what's pushing me to get so much out there. Thank you, new friend!  
> Also, thank you to @clexa_is_endgame47 for proofreading my work all the time!

**Chapter 1**

Clarke stumbled into Lexa’s room. She was holding Lexa’s arms which the brunette had wrapped around the blonde. And they were laughing into their kisses, the ones they’ve waited too long for. The ones that waited 20 years for, to be felt, to be experienced, to be sealed into a memory. 

“For someone who was so averse to doing this, I must say you’re pretty good!” Clarke said between the kiss. Latching her lips back between Lexa’s.

But the lips were not enough, not after twenty years.

Now that Lexa knew what it felt like to have Clarke’s tongue invade her mouth, there was no going back. She deepened the kiss quickly. The hunger in her body showing in the way she kissed so fervently and the way she had a hand wrapped around Clarke’s waist. 

“We can talk later, kiss me”, Lexa said. Not wanting to waste this moment in conversing, something they had been delving into ever since Clarke got back from space.

They'd been kissing at every chance they got, ever since Clarke convinced Lexa that they should try it out. 

But this afternoon, after their movie in Lexa's living room, Clarke asked her about the tech she spoke about once and Lexa was overjoyed that she didn't have to remind Clarke about it.

****

It had been 20 years since Clarke and her family set off from earth to live in space. The world saw a terrible virus making its way into every city, pushing everyone indoors and pausing all progress. That was the year 2020. 

Clarke’s dad who was a scientist and a practised astronaut was then burdened with the responsibility of participating in a social experiment. He and his family along with a few select families were to be sent to space, away from the plagued earth, where they would stay until life on earth came back to normal. They would have to log their experiences as a family and as a community so that their counterparts on earth could then compare it to the state of life on earth during these years. 

Clarke was furious at her dad for accepting this. For being okay with taking his family away from all that they held dear. But Clarke’s tiny voice as a 15-year-old was nothing in the magnanimity of things. Clarke’s dad hoped that one day she would understand that he was one of the only astronauts who had completed all the training to take on this mission. To lead a community of people away and sustain their lives.

But 15-year-old Clarke had bigger worries. Her school crush had finally said yes to her for a date and the blonde was on cloud 9 when the date went really well. Little did she know that her dad at that very moment was signing a contract to live higher above the clouds for the next twenty years. 

Clarke’s tears fell like rain that day, when her dad told their entire family. She shut her bedroom door and wept. Not only would she be leaving behind her entire childhood, her school, her friends, her painting classes, her dog. But she would be leaving behind her best friend and now almost-girlfriend, ‘Lexa’.

The brunette was new to their town and Clarke easily fell into companionship with her when they both took the same classes. Lexa grew into Clarke’s friend circle so easily that it felt like they'd known each other for ages. 

So when Clarke asked Lexa out, right after their history class, the brunette blushed but didn't hesitate to say yes. Their first date was at a local diner when they sat beside each other and spoke the way they always did, as though they knew each other for lifetimes, the only difference being the two hands intertwined between them. 

When Clarke dropped Lexa home that evening, they both knew a kiss would be too soon and too much right away. They both felt more for each other than what every other friend knew, but now that they were dating, they’d have all the time in the world, so for today they’d take it one step at a time.

They couldn’t have been more wrong. Clarke slept that night, weeping into her pillow, knowing her dad was not gonna change his mind, he had signed everything already, Clarke was going to have to go. But what about Lexa? What about what they just began. What about ‘all the time in the world’. 

She fell asleep, tired from the crying and the wondering of what she would tell Lexa the next day. One of her nightmares was so scary she knew she would not say it aloud, not to Lexa, ever. But she knew Lexa would feel it too.

This could possibly be their last moments together. One of them could lose their life to the virus and the other could lose it to space. 

Clarke was more worried for Lexa, she knew her Dad knew everything there was to know to keep all of them alive. But the thought still made her shiver. 

******

“What’s this?” Clarke asked, as Lexa stopped kissing her abruptly, got to her cupboard, pulled out two spectacles and placed them in Clarke’s hand. A couple of buttons lined the glasses and Clarke looked at it curiously. 

“We agreed, Clarke. You can’t back out of it now. I’d try physically kissing you and you’d give virtual sex a shot. What you’re holding is the ‘iPleasure’ I was telling you about.”

“Oh come on, can’t we just, you know, go with the flow and see where the kissing takes us?” Clarke had heard all about iPleasure from Lexa and she could not believe it would bring the same satisfaction that real sex could; or rather all that she was made to believe about real sex from the magazines she’d read.

“No Clarke, I told you. We’d try this, and if you don’t like it, then we’ll try it the way you want. I’m just, I'm not ready to do it for real yet okay. I mean, we both have never done it and I know you’ve been vaccinated against the virus and all and we’ve all evaded it for all these years, but there are probably reasons why people don’t indulge in sex anymore right?” Lexa asserted.

Clarke knew it was more than that though.

“If you’re not ready, Lex, I can wait. I will not force you to do anything. But if it’s the fact that no one has had physical sex all these years, then you gotta give it a try. I’ve spent time reading, babe, I’ve also looked into my dad’s reports and Raven even gave me access to all the studies and inferences they made during these years gone by. People only stopped having sex for fear of the virus. It started off as only a virus that could be transmitted through the nose or the mouth but it evolved to something so dangerous that all physical contact had to be stopped, and, God, I’m so happy that you made it Lex, I really am, I thank God every day for you. But this so-called ‘iPleasure’ made its way into the market to meet the then ‘need’. It’s a pity that it became the only resolve people could turn to, that they depended on it so much that no one had real sex anymore. Babe, people are finally touching each other again, affection has been brought back to humanity in the past couple of years because the virus is as good as gone,” Clarke explained. She moved her hand along Lexa’s arm and soothed her worried frame. 

“And look at this,” Clarke pulled up her phone and swiped up a holographic version of her Google search. “There are studies showing that sex is safe now, it’s been safe for the past couple of years. And while one in 3 million people may still have the virus, it’s curable now. There’s really nothing to be afraid of, babe. I’ll wait for you, I really will, but I'd like for you to think about it. Nothing will change between us, I can tell you that, whatever your decision is. You’ve always been my best friend, and now you’re my girlfriend,” Clarke smiled, thinking about how she took Lexa on a date and asked her to officially become her girlfriend. 

Lexa relaxed, she smiled at Clarke. “Okay, I’ll think about it,” Lexa responded and Clarke smiled at her appreciating the fact that at the end of the day, Lexa still trusted her word.

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke and Clarke kissed her back. Proud of the fact that she had managed to convince the girl that it was safe to kiss her and also glad to know that Lexa saved her first kiss for Clarke all these years, just as Clarke had done for her. They were meant to be and it made Clarke’s heart fuller. 

Clarke knew that Lexa was indeed not really worried about the virus. The girl would do every other so-called ‘dangerous thing’. It had to be the years of learning not to be physically close to anyone, the social distancing. 

***

When Clarke said goodbye to Lexa, before she left for space with the ‘SkyCrew’, it was an afternoon of ‘sorrys’ and tears and ‘I'll wait for yous’. There were ‘Please take care of yourselfs’ and ‘I wills’ and loads of tight hugs. They kissed each other on their cheeks and held on for as long as they could until Clarke’s mom came to pick her up so she could go by to Raven’s to say goodbye to her too. Lexa gave Clarke a pendant. Said it was her way of reminding Clarke every day that she was gonna be here for her when Clarke got back, waiting for her so they could finally go on their second date. Clarke wore it around her neck as tears fell down her cheeks. Clarke also noticed Lexa wearing the same pendant and she smiled at Lexa, knowing Lexa had followed her eyes. 

Raven’s dad Sinclair was going to be one of the many people here on the ground monitoring the space community’s life above the clouds. He worked with Clarke’s dad, Jake and they were really good friends. 

Raven had shown keen interest in her dad's work which is why it was no surprise when it was Raven’s face that Clarke saw on her monitor in the spacecraft when it was her turn to check messages. She was so delighted she jumped up and down at the fact that Raven had achieved her dream of working alongside her dad and this also meant that Clarke could transfer even more personal messages to Lexa.

With Sinclair at the other end of the line, Clarke knew that her message was one among many of the 100 that Sinclair had to transfer to the people on earth. So, very often, her message would be delayed or the ones back from Lexa would take forever, but with Raven at the station, she could finally be sure Lexa would hear from her more. 

It was a complete mishap one day when the lines to the ground shut down. Jake tried his best but could not do anything to bring it back to life. The people on the ground knew that their friends in space were alive. They had ensured there were other ways to tell. But this one, the only one that allowed them to relay any other message had now seen its end. And they still had 10 years before they reached the ground again. 

Clarke spent the rest of her days growing her mind and her skills. Just because she left school on the ground didn’t mean her dad or her mom would be okay with her wasting time up in space. So with whatever resources she had available, she and the other kids on the ship studied. And they helped their parents to pull through with them too. In the middle of it all, Clarke would often spend time at her window, looking back down at Earth, counting the days until she would be home again, counting the days until she saw Lexa. She knew Raven would keep Lexa informed of her. She just hoped that Lexa would be waiting for her. 

When a few more years had passed, Clarke began to realise how immature it was for her to expect Lexa to wait for her. If everything was better on the ground and if everyone survived the pandemic, of course, Lexa would look out for a partner. Her heart broke at the thought. She wondered how much, if at all, the girl would have changed. She thought about her soft wavy hair, the way it curled down her shoulders. She thought about those green orbs she absolutely loved looking into whenever they spoke to each other and she thought about her lips, the soft, pink lips she was waiting to kiss someday when the time was right. 

****

“Okay, so explain to me what do I have to do,” Clarke said, as she sat back on Lexa’s bed, looking at the glasses in her hands. 

“Literally nothing, that’s after you hit this button here and that one there.” Lexa half crawled over Clarke to show her. But Clarke was so easily distracted by Lexa so close to her that she wasn’t paying attention. It was truly ironic that Lexa was in fact afraid of a certain type of physical proximity, Clarke thought and smiled to herself. 

Lexa went on to explain, “this button powers on the glasses and this one connects it to mine, the pair only work together, which means, even if you were to try to use your glasses with someone else, they won’t work, it will only work with mine.” 

Clarke smiled at that. Clarke would never. She thought about how Lexa told her she bought these glasses and hid them in her closet. She didn't want her parents to know yet that she and Clarke would be, you know, ‘iPleasuring’, as Lexa had called it. Clarke chuckled at the thought. 

“What?” Lexa asked, not knowing what Clarke was thinking about.

“Nothing,” Clarke was quick to assure her. 

Lexa sat back on her heels, “Clarke, I’m sure all of this amuses you, but if you think it’s funny, we don’t have to do this at all,” Lexa said as she began to get up. 

Clarke panicked, she upset Lexa. She reached out and held on to her wrist, “wait,” Clarke said. 

“Things changed okay, people had to adapt. The way we did things and sought out pleasure changed. And I don't expect you to understand, but I expect you to try something with me if I want to try it out. Cause that’s what I would expect from anyone if they were my partner,” Lexa explained. 

In the few weeks that Clarke was here getting to know her best friend again, she noticed how much harder the girl had become. She knew how to hold her own, to not take shit from anyone, let alone Clarke and to, more than anything, hold her head up high no matter the situation. 

Lexa started to release her hand from Clarke’s grip when Clarke moved forward to hold her in place. “Lex, I’m sorry, I was thinking about you buying this so that we could have virtual sex, the thought made me a little giddy, I’m sorry if it came across another way. Trust me, I don't want anything more than to share these experiences with you, these firsts for both of us.” Clarke took Lexa’s jaw into her palm and made sure green was staring back into her eyes. “Lex, I want to do this and I want to do this with you, you hear me.” Clarke leaned in and placed a kiss on Lexa’s forehead. Lexa pulled her lips back to hers and Clarke giggled into the kiss. She had spoilt the brunette with the simple act of kissing. It was never gonna be enough for Lexa. 

“And about you mentioning ‘any other partner’, excuse me for feeling virtually jealous!” Clarke said in a very annoyed tone causing a laugh from deep within Lexa. She managed to calm her down.

Clarke thought back to the years she spent wondering if Lexa would find someone and how her heart finally rested at ease when she came back to the girl still waiting for her. 

***

  
It was the year 2040 when Clarke and the SkyCrew came back to earth. They were received by their closest friends and family a month after they were taken to medical and also given the vaccine that all of the earth had received. They underwent a bunch of tests, were quarantined for a period of time, ensuring they were eased into earth’s way of life now, they were taught new things, introduced to newer concepts in brief and when they cleared all of the procedures, they were finally allowed to make their way home. 

For Clarke, home was in the sight of the girl standing with a board that said ‘Clarke Griffin’, looking worriedly from face to face at the people exiting the space station on the ground. 

Clarke’s nerves that were on edge all the while finally seemed to relax as she took in the features of the girl looking all over the place. That was most definitely her girl. That was Lexa. 

In that moment, Lexa’s eyes found Clarke’s and Lexa didn’t need a double-take. She knew in that instant that this was the girl she promised she’d be here for. 

Clarke could have run right into her arms, she could have wrapped her up in a tight hug and maybe even kissed her. But there were 20 years in between them now and while Lexa might be standing here with a board that had her name on it, she wasn’t all that sure her name was also still on Lexa’s heart. 

But she would not stop herself from finding out. 

After awkward hellos and some very called-for tears shed, the two walked beside each other to Lexa’s car. Lexa said hello to Clarke’s parents and they chose to drive home too, but Clarke decided to go with Lexa, after all, the girl, no wait, the woman, did come here to pick her up. 

They spoke the whole drive through about Clarke’s experiences up in space, they spoke about what Lexa was doing now and Clarke felt proud of her. They dove into conversations about their friends and within no time, Lexa’s car was outside Clarke’s home. 

Lexa walked Clarke to the doorstep. And a silence fell upon them. The year in between them weighing heavier with each passing moment. 

“I missed you, Clarke,” Lexa admitted with an almost broken voice. Her expressions showed sadness. Clarke almost reached out for her when Lexa pulled her hand out of her pocket and showed Clarke what she had been clutching. 

Clarke couldn't believe her eyes. Lexa was holding the same pendant that now looked so small in the grown-up hands of Lexa Woods, the girl who promised to wait for her. 

“I missed you, but I knew you’d come back for us,” Lexa said, as she finally looked up from her hand and into Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke reached for the pendant on her neck as she pulled it out from inside her white t-shirt. And Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. The air around them suddenly felt less tense. They wrapped themselves in a tight hug and Clarke swore to herself that she would have kissed Lexa at that moment if it weren’t for the session the ground station had given them about the grounders still navigating physical ways of expressing love again. For now, she was happy that Lexa accepted hugs. She could live with it, or so she thought. 

Over the next few weeks, Clarke watched how Lexa juggled work, her family time, as well as time with Clarke and her family. She was in awe of Lexa and how she even managed to make time for her friends. These twenty years had done her good. She knew how to say no to unreasonable requests from work, she knew how to convince their friends for a night out, she knew how to cook and she wowed Clarke’s family when she prepared lunch for them one day. But more than anything, these twenty years also grew on her physically and Clarke could not ignore what was laid out for her in plain sight, for anyone to see, really. 

Lexa was drop-dead gorgeous. Her wavy hair was less wavy now and had more defined curls that were highlighted in darker shades of red and burgundy. She often braided it so it didn’t fall on her face anymore and that left her eyes and her sharp jaw on display, very vividly. Her eyes were the same colour, green, but they never looked more focused, more intense and she didn't even have to be talking seriously to have them look that way. Lexa would crack a joke and it all but left Clarke still staring into eyes so deep that she often felt herself getting lost in them. 

But Clarke hadn't had that conversation with Lexa yet, the one about their second date or the one about the fact that they really did wait for each other so why were they waiting any longer to have this conversation. 

Right now, sitting in front of her family and Raven’s too, now was not the time to have that conversation. But it was the perfect time to adore the ‘Lexa’ she saw before her, the one who had grown so beautifully in the twenty years between them. 

Lexa’s jaw was sharper now, she had lost the round cheeks she sported when she was fifteen. She wore a touch of makeup, it made her face look so much slender. Clarke had to admit she missed Lexa’s cheeks, they were always soft and she wondered what Lexa’s face felt like now. But what Lexa was missing on her face, she made up for it down her body and Clarke felt guilty for noticing, but boy, how could anyone not. 

Lexa had grown out, one could say the girl bloomed beautifully. You couldn’t call it curvy, no, Clarke was curvy. Lexa was all kinds of perfect. She wasn’t slim and thin like the girls in their holographic motion magazines, no there was a good amount of body around her hips and her waist and of course her chest. But she was beautiful and she was confident and more than anything, she looked happy. 

Clarke hoped Lexa was happy in the years gone by too. That she smiled the same way even when Clarke was not here. Clarke knew what she herself had gone through, the stages of grief, denial, acceptance and then a very ‘que sera sera’ few years. But all that time, she still had hope, and hope brought her a glimmer of happiness. But the sadness she saw in Lexa's eyes the night she dropped her home from the ground station told a different story, one that Clarke would soon find out from Lexa. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the era shifts are confusing, I've used *** to indicate when I'm talking about the past (2020) and when I'm talking about the present (2040).

**Chapter 2**

“Okay, any questions?” Lexa asked Clarke as they both lay beside each other on the bed. Clarke facing the ceiling and Lexa looking at her. 

“No, I understand. I just have to hit this button and everything takes off from there.” Clarke said. 

“Yup, and there’s nothing to be scared about okay. If at any point during the simulation you feel like you want to stop, maybe because it gets too overwhelming or if… “ Lexa stopped herself, not knowing if she should say what's on her mind.

“Or if?”

“If you don’t like it, Clarke, if you don’t wanna do this with...me, if it’s not what you want it to be or how you expect it to go or feel, we can stop okay,” Lexa said, her voice much smaller now as if she had played this scenario over and over in her head trying to convince Clarke that the blonde would like it but still having to believe it herself. Lexa looked down now at the space between them, not willing to show the disappointment in her eyes to Clarke.

Clarke turned on her side to face her, “Babe, where is this coming from? Where did Lexa go? The one who told me 'the iPleasure is fucking amazing' and then added on that it’s what she heard from everyone else.” Clarke half-rolled her eyes at that. 

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s theatrics and then answered, “Clarke, I told you, it’s only as good as your imagination, it allows your brain and your body to feel it for real, like we’re really touching each other. And yes, I've imagined us before, a number of times, even more ever since you came back. But I don’t know if you’ve imagined it differently, like, what if it’s not the way you expect it to be or not how you want me to be?”

Clarke’s brow furrowed in concern, “Lex, can we speak to each other while we’re doing this?” 

Lexa answered immediately, “Yes, Clarke, we can talk to each other in the simulation, but we won't be heard out loud here in the real world. Our bodies will not move except for the rise and fall of our chests as we breathe.” Lexa clarified for Clarke. 

“Good, then you and I will talk to each other about what feels good, what doesn’t, what we’re comfortable with and what we’re not, what we want and what we don't. It’s how people used to have sex before and it’s absolutely okay.” Clarke assured her. Of course, Lexa knew all of that and Clarke knew that it wasn't exactly 'that' that was bothering the brunette. “Now can you tell me what’s really bothering you?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at Clarke’s eyes and her facade broke, she couldn’t lie, she couldn’t not bring this up. “I want to be good Clarke, I want to make you feel so good that we’d, that you'd, want to do this again. By this I mean, sex, we’ll see later if it’s with these glasses or for real, but I really want to do good, for you.” 

Clarke smiled at Lexa, of course, the girl would feel performance pressure. She was perfect in every aspect of her life, the last thing she would want to feel incapable of was pleasing her girlfriend. 

“Honestly, we could both be lying in a field of hay and I'd be pleased, just because I get to be with you,” Clarke admitted. She was being honest. After what twenty years put between them, getting this was a bonus.

“Clarke, I’m serious!” Lexa half scolded, half conceded. 

“Babe, don’t pressurise yourself okay, it’s our first time and both of us have nothing to compare it to. You have nothing to prove to me and I have nothing to prove to you. So let’s take this one step at a time okay, love? Really, nothing changes between us after this, I promise you that,” Clarke tried to assure the girl. Truth be told, she was just as nervous. But everything was so new to her that she could forgive herself for not getting this right. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa again. Trying to calm her down before they go under. 

Lexa relaxed. The kiss did wonders, she didn’t know how easily and how quickly her body could react to a kiss. 

“You ready?” Clarke asked. 

“Yea,” Lexa nodded, lost in Clarke’s blue eyes. She suddenly remembered something Octavia told her from her own experience of the glasses. “Wait, there’s one more thing you should know,” Lexa said, shaking her attention away from Clarke’s eyes so she could explain his right. 

“When we go under, while we will be on the same bed and in the same room, uh, our clothes work as per our imagination,” Lexa explained. Clarke looked confused. 

Lexa smiled mischievously. “It means that whatever you want me to be dressed in, you need to imagine that before you hit the button to start, and then you’ll see me in that outfit. And the same goes with me, if I imagine you in a dress, you’ll be wearing a dress when we awake there.”

“Okay,” Clarke said, “And what if I imagine you in nothing?” Clarke asked. She bit her lower lip as soon as she said it, not knowing if Lexa would be okay with this conversation. 

Lexa watched intently as Clarke bit her own lip and then as if Lexa had it scripted, “Who’s to say you can’t?” Lexa moved her eyes back up to Clarkes and watched how Clarke's gaze shifted to predatorily. 

“Fuck,” Clarke whispered. And then quickly turned on her back, eager to get started. “Come on, we’re wasting time!” Clarke said. 

Lexa giggled and then turned on her back as well. She reached out and held Clarke’s hand between them. “I’ll ease you into it Clarke, Octavia explained to me a nice way of doing it.”

“Good, I needed your hand in mine anyway in case you think of running away after you see what you’re dressed in,” Clarke smugly said. 

“Clarke!” Lexa warned. “I’m kidding, I'm kidding, relax,” Clarke laughed. She gripped Lexa’s hand, closed her eyes and said, “I’m ready when you are.”

Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her lips, kissed it and then she closed her eyes too, she began rubbing slow soft circles with her thumb on Clarke's hand as she spoke, “On the count of three, hit the pair button on your glasses, and when you hear a beep, hit the start button.”

“Okay,” Clarke answered. 

“And remember, if you want to stop at any point, just say ‘Raven’,” Lexa cringed at herself for saying it out loud. 

Clarke almost opened her eyes in disbelief but remembered Lexa bought these off Raven and the girl might have thought it a good joke to have one of them calling out her name in the middle of sex! 

“Okay, I don’t wanna know why, I can already imagine, so yea, let’s go,” Clarke said. 

“1….2…..3….”

\---

Clarke decided to walk Lexa home when it was time for Lexa to head back to her place, after having lunch at the Griffins. They’d been hanging out almost every day. Sometime it would be in the morning when Lexa had to get to work so Clarke would drive her there. Sometime it would be in the evenings when Lexa got off work and they’d go out for a coffee. On weekends they’d gather with their friends and watch a movie and sometimes Clarke would bring Lexa lunch in the middle of her day. Their friendship came with practised ease and Clarke knew that it was only time until she asked Lexa on their second date.

Walking beside the brunette, as the evening drew closer, she felt a little nervous. Lexa’s hand brushed against hers and before she knew it, Lexa turned her face the other way looking too interested in someone’s fence while her hand took hold of Clarke’s intertwining their fingers. Clarke blushed. This was new, never once did it occur to her that maybe, Lexa was building up to the moment too.

“Clarke,” Lexa said. 

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you out on a date?” 

“Hmmm, you can...,” Clarke said and looked at Lexa teasingly.

Lexa stopped in her tracks and looked at Clarke incredulously. Her hand still held the blonde’s even though Clarke managed a step or two further. Clearly, Clarke was not making this any easy for her. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Clarke, can I take you out on a date this Saturday?” 

Clarke laughed, she loved pulling this side of Lexa out. It was adorable and she wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it was also really sexy! “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you, Lex. I honestly thought I’d be the one asking, didn’t know you’d ask.” Clarke admitted. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, you asked me out on our first date, it was only fitting I made it known that I wanted a second,” Lexa said, more shyly now. It was the first time either of them had brought up their first date or the fact that they were more than friends at some point. 

Clarke nodded. “I’ve been wanting a second date too. We left some things unfinished.” Clarke said with a smirk. 

Lexa relaxed a little but her smile showed how her words were still a little guarded, tiptoeing around the topic. “Yea, unfinished,” Lexa repeated and just for a brief moment, Clarke noticed how Lexa eyes flitted towards her lips and then back up to her eyes. 

Lexa noticed the smugness grow on Clarke’s face so she snapped out of it. They had reached her place already. “Mom and Dad will be back from their holiday next month. They can’t wait to see you,” Lexa changed the topic. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to meet them either. How are they?” Clarke asked.

“They’re well,” Lexa answered. Again she got distracted by Clarke’s lips. This time Clarke was not going to let it slide. 

“Lexa, have you kissed anyone...in the years between us?” Clarke asked, though she knew already that Lexa hadn't, if that’s what Lexa meant when she showed her she still had the pendant, which also meant she kept her promise of waiting. 

Lexa though felt as if Clarke was doubting her, “No Clarke, I wouldn’t, I waited,” 

Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand, "Thank you for waiting for me. When we landed, our inductions into the new grounder culture told us that not everyone was open to all acts of physical affection yet. They said it's because some habits from the early 2020s stuck. They said some are still recovering from what the pandemic meant to the world. So while everyone once practised social distancing for health reasons, today they're not really sure why they're still doing it, some are still reeling in from the fear of the virus."

Lexa shook her head. She didn't know what Clarke wanted to know yet. 

"Are you open to being kissed?" Clarke got to the point. 

It caused Lexa to blush. Of course, she was open to kiss Clarke, Lexa thought. It's just that she had never kissed anyone before. It never felt right. So now she was hoping the girl she never stopped loving would understand that she was looking forward to kissing her. 

"Yes, Clarke, of course, I want to kiss you. I am a little scared. More nervous than anything. But I'd like to kiss you, yes."

Clarke smiled, loving how Lexa spoke. As if they were discussing the details of a business 

"Have you, uh, have you kissed someone before? Uh, I mean since you left?" Lexa asked. 

It had just dawned on Clarke, of course, Lexa would ask, she hadn't made it clear that she too waited for Lexa. 

"No, I couldn't, I didn't want to, I wanted you," it came out more desperate than she wanted it to. But fuck, she probably meant it that way. "I did kiss a boy once," she continued.

Lexa tensed a little. 

"When I was 10… but then he ran away," Clarke laughed. 

Lexa visibly relaxed. "Clarke, if you had to kiss someone while you were up there, I hope you know, I would understand. We were all faced with very dire circumstances."

Clarke wrapped both her hands on top of Lexa's shoulders and the proximity made Lexa tense. Maybe she wasn't ready for a kiss now, but Clarke knew better than to plant one on her without first asking her if it was okay. 

"Every day that I was up there, looking down on this planet, I thought about you. I thought about whether you would see someone, if you'd date someone. And I realised that there was a chance you'd be thinking the same thing about me. I was sure I didn't want to be with anyone else, even when you and I couldn't send each other any messages. Even on the day I landed, all I could think about, all I felt, was the 15-year-old me wishing I got to kiss you on our second date, just because little girls don't kiss on their first date." Clarke smiled. And so did Lexa. Before Lexa realised it, Clarke leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Lexa blushed. Clarke let go of her then, and bid her goodnight. 

\---

When Saturday night came along, Lexa drove over to Clarke's and picked her up. There was nothing different about the way Lexa dressed today. She always dressed like she was ready for a date. Maybe it came with the corporate lifestyle, Clarke thought. 

Lexa said her hellos to Clarke's parents and then off they went to their dinner. 

Lexa reserved a table for them at an Italian restaurant. They decided on pizza and some wine. Clarke was new to alcohol in general, so she took it slow. Lexa, however, allowed it to loosen her up a bit. She made sure she wasn't drunk. But it helped her let her guard down. 

They spoke about everything under the sun, from Clarke's job search to Lexa's crazy boss. From Lexa's mom's garden which she had to look after in her absence, to Raven's new girlfriend Anya. When dinner was done they took a walk to sober up a bit. They laughed like they've been doing in the past few weeks. Only this time they held hands, this time gazes lasted longer and this time, they knew they'd go home with a kiss on their lips. It excited them. They were just waiting for the right moment. Neither of them spoke of it, but it was in the air every time they looked at each other. 

Their conversation very carefully slipped into topics of physical affection. That's when Lexa told Clarke about 'iPleasure' a technology developed to allow couples to enjoy sex without really touching each other. Clarke laughed so hard. The idea of something like that existing was beyond her. "Lex, you do know that for someone to make you feel good or feel anything close to an orgasm, you need to be touched, right?" 

"Your ideas are outdated, Clarke. An orgasm starts in the mind. And that's what iPleasure uses."

"Have you tried it?"

"No, I've never had a partner to try it out with." Lexa was being honest. 

"Do you want to try it?" Clarke asked. 

"Maybe, if you want to." 

"I don't want to, not when I can have real sex with you,"

Lexa tensed at the thought. "Clarke, I uh, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Oh, oh, no that's alright, whenever you're ready, we'll get to it," Clarke assured her. 

"Yea, yea thanks, ummm, I am open to kissing you. And if you're willing we could maybe um, try the iPleasure?"

Clarke smirked. They were making a deal, was it? 

"I'll tell you what, if you let me kiss you, I'll give the iPleasure a shot with you."

Lexa was winning both ways. So was Clarke but she was a little apprehensive about this new way of having sex. But maybe if Lexa felt comfortable with virtual sex she may ease in on the idea of really doing it. 

"Deal," Lexa said. 

So when Clarke invited Lexa inside after they spoke on her porch for a good ten minutes, it was no surprise to Lexa why she called her in.

They both sat on the sofa. They felt like 15-year-olds again, experimenting what it meant to kiss someone for the first time. Clarke offered her a drink but Lexa declined. She really just wanted to kiss Clarke now. She had waited too long. 

So when Clarke sat beside her on the sofa. Lexa turned towards her. Clarke took her hands in hers first and stroked soft circles with her thumbs on the back of Lexa's hands. She looked into Lexa's eyes and watched as the girl relaxed. Clarke let go of one hand and placed it on Lexa's jaw. Lexa used her free arm to hold on to Clarke's arm. Clarke leaned in, flitting her gaze between Lexa's lips and then Lexa's eyes. She brushed her nose against Lexa's and felt Lexa exhale. She ran her hand from Lexa's jaw down to her neck and then back up into her hair, holding her head in place and then very softly, Clarke leaned in and brushed her lips against Lexa's. Lexa parted her lips a little and allowed Clarke to take her lower lip in between hers. 

Clarke felt so much in that moment. It was too rich a moment to feel anything else but absolute surrender to the girl before her. If Lexa wanted to kiss her all night, she would allow it. If Lexa wanted to stop she would. Because her heart was heavy with love for the girl in front of her. But she couldn't get ahead of herself. She needed to check if Lexa was okay with the kiss. So very reluctantly she pulled herself back and was not surprised to feel Lexa chasing her lips. When Lexa opened her eyes, Clarke noticed the confusion in them. Clarke was amused. "How did I do?"

Lexa smirked and replied, "No, how did I do?"

Clarke giggled and Lexa pulled her lips closer to hers again. They spent the next 10 mins revelling in the feel of each other's lips. Smiles seeping into every kiss. When Lexa felt like she was ready for more. She connected their foreheads, kept her eyes closed and spoke, "Clarke, I want to kiss you deeper, if you're okay with that." 

Clarke's answer was in the swipe of her tongue against Lexa's lower lip. Then on it was tongue kisses and lip bites. The two of them explored the angles in which they could kiss each other. They were in no hurry, none of them were going anywhere, this time for real. So they kissed until they ran out of breath and then they took a break and kissed some more. Both of them enjoyed it but Lexa seemed to be getting a higher kick out of it, it was against some of the rules they all had growing up in their teenage years, with the pandemic taking over the world; and even when the world began kissing again, she never thought she'd ever get to until Clarke was back and she didn't know when that would happen. So this right here was everything Lexa had been waiting for, nerves aside. Clarke managed to bring calm upon her and restlessness for more. The ‘more’ scared her, so for now she listened to her body's needs to kiss and be kissed. 

Clarke would have ventured her kisses down Lexa's jaw and her neck. But this was Lexa, the girl who was still navigating how affectionate she could allow herself to be after having distanced herself from all forms of touch over the years. 

To Lexa, Clarke's touch felt like home and it felt like she was home after twenty years. She couldn't wait to try the iPleasure with her. 

When the night got late and they realised it was time for Lexa to leave, Lexa asked Clarke to come over for a movie the next day. 

Clarke said she'd come by. They kissed again by the door before they finally parted. 

When they fell asleep that night. They slept with a tingling sensation on their lips and a smile on their faces. They finally had the kiss they waited for. Only time could tell what lay ahead of them. 

Over the next few weeks, they sealed their 'girlfriends' status with a toast among their friends. 

Their 'I love yous' happened mid-kiss one movie night at Clarke's place. And while Clarke was in no rush to speed things up. The ache between her legs every time she thought of sex with Lexa was barely being satisfied by her own hand. 

She wondered if the iPleasure would help her in any way. She figured she would remind Lexa about it. Maybe when the conversation came up, Clarke could try talking to her about trying real sex instead. So she brought it up between kisses one afternoon after they watched a movie at Lexa's place. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

3...2...1...

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. Her hand was in Lexa's and when she looked at the blonde beside her she realised the covers were over them. She could see Lexa's bra straps so the girl probably still had her underwear on. Clarke, however, was hyper-aware of there being absolutely no clothes on her. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the imagination ruling the clothes part," Clarke joked. Lexa smiled. Clearly, the girl was eager. 

"I'm sorry, I think I just got excited. I tried imagining you in what you were wearing but I just kept thinking about how I would strip you.” Lexa admitted. It was beyond Clarke how the girl could say such things with such a straight and innocent face.

Clarke laughed, "Come here, let me kiss you."

So Lexa rolled over to Clarke's side and hovered over her halfway. She bent down and took her lips in hers. Lexa kept her hand on Clarke's bare waist under the covers and the other hand was holding her up with her elbow on the bed beside Clarke. Clarke held her face and with her other hand, she cupped Lexa's breast causing a moan from Lexa. 

"You can tell me if you want to go slower, okay?" Clarke offered. 

Lexa nodded but then continued to kiss her. Clarke felt Lexa's hesitant hands slowly come up to grab hold on her breasts. Clarke arched into the touch. "I like that, Lex, keep doing it." 

Lexa stopped kissing her and watched how Clarke's body reacted to her touch. She looked down at Clarke's breast, now allowing herself to not just touch but also see. Clarke was bigger than her and her nipples were taut, hard and beautiful. She looked up at Clarke and saw the girl's eyes were closed and she was clearly enjoying the feeling. She didn't know what she should do next, or for how long this would be enough, she wondered. 

"Lex, you can use your mouth. Don't overthink anything. This is supposed to feel good for you too. So if there's something you want to do to make yourself feel good or to make me feel good, just do it. And if I'm uncomfortable, I'll tell you. And you can tell me too. Don't worry, I've read a lot. People used to do all of this back in the early 2000s. People are going back to it now." 

Lexa understood. So she bent lower and took one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to bite or tongue it or suck. She decided to try all three and see what Clarke enjoyed more. Lexa herself loved biting, it would cause Clarke to make sounds she only dreamed off. She still couldn't believe they were finally doing this. 

Clarke brought Lexa's lips back to hers and with a little pressure on Lexa's hips, she convinced the girl to move on top of her. With Lexa now on top of her, Clarke reached behind the brunette and unhooked her bra. She slid it off the girl's frame and pushed Lexa's shoulders so she could look at the girl on top of her. Lexa turned red but Clarke's eyes grew darker, she looked into Lexa's and said, "you're so beautiful." 

Lexa smiled and leaned back down to kiss Clarke. Now allowing her hips to rest on Clarke's. Lexa still had her underwear on and Clarke needed to get it off her. So with one swift movement, Clarke turned them over effectively placing her hips down between Lexa's legs. The added pressure caused Lexa to close her eyes and bend her head back, giving Clarke the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck. Lexa's moans were otherworldly. Clarke knew she was beginning to cause a rise out of Lexa so she was not gonna slow this tempo they were giving in to. She trailed her kisses lower and even left bite marks in their wake. It was feral, she knew, but Lexa was hers and she was going to make sure those marks were a reminder. Plus it was not a surprise to see Lexa absolutely enjoying it. Clarke kissed down her belly and then around her navel. Lexa allowed her hands to move on Clarke's scalp, often clutching her hair tight. 

Clarke hooked her fingers on the waistband of Lexa's underwear and then slowly pulled it off of her, leaving the brunette bear before her. 

Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa's inner thighs, it caused the girl to twitch so Clarke soothed her thighs to relax her. She massaged along her inner thighs and allowed Lexa to settle in to the feeling. Clarke positioned her face between Lexa's legs and looked up to see the girl. "Lex, have you touched yourself before?" She had to ask. 

Lexa looked down at her blushing, "Yea, I've thought of you, Clarke." 

Clarke knew that was information Lexa gave of her own will. She felt grateful because now there was no stopping how good she was going to make Lexa feel. 

"Okay, great, if you're uncomfortable with anything, really, you just have to tell me okay and we'll stop," Clarke spoke again. Lexa nodded. 

She dipped her head down between Lexa's legs and swiped her tongue against Lexa’s clit. Lexa hips almost jerked upward but Clarke held them secure. She dipped lower between her folds and Lexa bit her lip to restrict the whimper that was on the tip of her tongue. 

Clarke swiped her tongue all the way up from her folds and then wrapped her lips around Lexa clit. She felt the wetness of Lexa's centre on her chin and she thought about how long she waited for this. To have Lexa and her delve into this territory of their relationship, having gotten to know each other so well over the past few weeks, having been given a chance to make up for the lost years between them. She knew there was no way of getting them back, but perhaps this was how their happily ever after was written out to be. It all felt right. 

She focused on Lexa's body. Watched what caused the girl to moan and what allowed her to calm down. Lexa reached her hand down and placed it in Clarke’s hair. It made Clarke wetter herself. Clarke all but heard Lexa's breath pick up and she knew the girl was getting close. 

Slowly she used her fingers to circle around her entrance. Getting the brunette familiar with the feel of her fingers. It caused Lexa to say more now, more than whimpers. 

"Clarke, oh god, fuck," Lexa called. The sensations around her clit and the finger teasing her core was doing mind-blowing things to her. She wondered where Clarke learned to do this. 

Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa as her tongue did maddening things to Lexa’s clit and then when she felt like Lexa would be able to take her, she slowly slipped a finger into her. Lexa’s breath caught but then she relaxed. It was when she relaxed that Clarke began to take it out and slip it in again. Lexa had one hand clutching the sheets beneath them tight. Clarke took the other one to intertwine their fingers. Lexa squeezed at her hand and Clarke knew the girl was almost there. Carefully she inserted another finger and Lexa whimpered. It felt tight, maybe Lexa had only tried a single one before. So Clarke waited until Lexa adjusted. “Clarke, I'm so close,” Lexa said and that was Clarke’s cue. She crawled up to Lexa with her fingers still inside and she kissed Lexa’s lips as she began a slow thrust. It was between the kisses that Lexa managed a ‘faster’ and then on she was not able to kiss Clarke anymore, focusing all her attention on what Clarke was doing to her. So Clarke took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit on it while Lexa thrust her hips upwards into Clarke's hand. The heel of her hand touched Lexa’s clit and it felt like it brought her two steps closer to her release, so she thrust upward again. Clarke got her drift and purposefully began wiping the heel of her hand against her clit with every thrust. Lexa moved her head to the side again, so Clarke bit on the girl's ear lobe. 

Clarke realised Lexa’s gonna have a lot of marks after this and she hoped the girl didn’t mind them, cause it really looked like she was enjoying them now. She bit down her neck and licked at the teeth marks after. 

Lexa dug her nails into Clarke’s back and she held on tighter as she was nearing her release. “Clarke, I’m coming,”

Clarke nodded and looked at her face. Lexa closed her eyes and let go of her body, letting Clarke control it completely. The rush she felt when her orgasm hit her was better than anything she experienced before by her own hand. It was everything she waited for, that and all that Clarke was to her. Clarke came back to her and now they were each other’s. She knew the way Clarke kept nipping at her skin was just a way Clarke was proving how much she wanted her. It made all her fantasies of the two of them feel so much more real. Even after all these years, even with Lexa in Clarke's arms, Clarke felt the need to leave a mark on her skin, to show her she was hers. She saddened at the thought that these marks lasted only as long as the simulation. The feeling though of having come like that with Clarke in her arms, her first experience of sex, that will never leave her, for a lifetime. 

The feeling of euphoria lasted for a few minutes before she felt Clarke stroking her again, bringing her down from her high. Clarke kissed her face and then looked into her eyes when she opened them. Then she leaned into her and kissed her lips again. Lexa had to admit, kissing Clarke was still her most favourite thing to do, ever since they kissed the first time that day. It connected them on a level, not even sex could. It was always a rush of emotions every time they kissed, maybe it was in the idea that they could have kissed all those years ago, but they didn't and now when they do, it feels so worth it. 

When Clarke pulled out of their kiss, she looked down at Lexa’s neck and saw the way her skin reddened. She looked back at Lexa and found the girl smiling. When their breaths caught up. Lexa slowly shifted them, hovered over Clarke, “where did you learn to do all of this?”

Clarke giggled as she pushed strands of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. “I’ve been reading some magazines and I’ve been watching some stuff…” Clarke said shyly. Lexa smirked. 

“What? Don’t think you’re the only one who wanted to make sure you put your best foot forward!” Clarke mused.

Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s, “You’re adorable.” 

“Thanks,” Clarke said and then brought Lexa’s face closer to hers to kiss her. Lexa allowed her hands to wander along Clarke’s body, but there was no going back once she took one of Clarke’s breasts in her palm. She fondled it like she’d been doing it for years, all the while still kissing Clarke. Clarke was enjoying the feeling, she took Lexa’s hand and placed it on her other breast, reminding the brunette that there were two. Lexa giggled between kisses. When she moved her kisses to Clarke’s neck, Clarke spoke, “you really like them don’t you?”

Lexa was too shy to admit it while looking at Clarke so she kept kissing her neck and spoke between kisses. “I can’t say I didn’t think about them, it’s just that, I didn’t think they'd be so… perfect,” Lexa said, with a pause before her last word. 

Clarke chuckled, “You can say big, Lex, it’s a compliment, don't worry.” 

Lexa lifted herself to look at Clarke now. “They’re perfect, Clarke. Better than I imagined.” With that Lexa bent lower and now kissed closer to her breast. 

The thought of Lexa imagining her body and her breasts and even thinking about what she would do if they ever had this chance made Clarke wetter. As if watching Lexa come earlier wasn’t enough. 

Clarke closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Lexa’s lips around her pert nipples. It was as if Lexa had this all planned and practised. She was already feeling like she was so close she didn't think she’d be able to hold it out any longer if Lexa kept doing what she was doing to her breasts. 

“Lex, I’m ready,” Clarke said. And when she looked at Lex, she wondered if the girl was upset that Clarke wanted her to move on from her boobs. Lexa literally pouted. Clarke laughed. “You can come back to them in a bit, I'm just worried I might come while you’re still kissing them. 

A smug proud smile spread across Lexa’s face. She didn't think she could be that good. “Okay,” Lexa said. “But Clarke, tell me if I’m not doing something right okay, you seem to have read and watched quite a lot,” Lexa mused. 

Clarke knew that was a tease at her, she covered her face with her hands. But before she could say anything, she felt Lexa slowly move her hand with a feather touch down her body to her thigh and then very easily, Lexa slid her hand closer up Clarke’s leg until she felt slick wetness. “Fuck, Clarke, you’re so wet already,” Lexa exclaimed. 

“Yea, it was fucking crazy to watch you come undone,” Clarke said and Lexa blushed. She dipped her head low and kissed Clarke’s waist. Clarke closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of the girl's lips on her lower body. Lexa dipped her fingers in Clarke’s folds and then lifted her fingers in front of her face. Clarke watched and didn’t want Lexa to feel pressured to do anything. 

“Lex, you don't have to..” Clarke began.

“No, I know. I’m not ready for that yet, but I want to know what you taste like. Is that okay?” Lexa asked. 

When Clarke nodded, it made her wonder whether taste and smell were to be trusted with this method of having sex.

Lexa dipped her finger into her mouth and closed her eyes to decipher what she thought about it. She wouldn't let a bad reaction show on her face if she felt it but no, this wasn't bad at all. She liked it. It tasted just like she thought it would. 

“What do you think?” Clarke asked. 

“I think I'd be going down on you much sooner than I thought,” Lexa replied. 

Clarke smiled. 

Lexa felt the need to clarify, “It’s got nothing to do with the taste, Clarke, it’s just I want to do this a step at a time, I feel like this is a big step for us in the first place.”

“I understand Lex, you don't have to explain. But if you don’t get your fingers back to where they were, I’m gonna have to take care of myself, because God you’re so sexy when you’re all dorky!”

Lexa didn't know if that was a compliment or not but she figured she’d think about that later. She smiled at Clarke and then brought her fingers back. She familiarised Clarke with the feel of her fingers around her centre and then she shifted her position so she could look at Clarke’s centre. Slowly she slipped her finger into Clarke and watched as the girl shut her eyes and felt it all. She watched her finger move in and out of Clarke as she sat on her heels between Clarke’s legs. It was all too fascinating. 

“Lex, can you come here and kiss me? I know it’s really intriguing to watch, but I kinda need you,” Clarke said between breaths. 

“Oh, my bad,” Lexa crawled over Clarke, not missing the pace of her fingers and then she kissed Clarke deep. Stopping only to catch their breaths and she all but felt Clarke’s breath speed up. So she did what Clarke did, she kissed her neck and then found her pulse point. It seemed to have a good effect on Clarke so she bit it once and felt Clarke’s hips jut upwards. She suddenly remembered she had to work Clarke’s clit, so she used her thumb on it, She pressed it lightly first and when Clarke’s eyes shot open and the girl whimpered, Lexa decided to rub around it a bit. “Yes, fuck, keep doing that,” Clarke said. 

So Lexa did, she was learning what made Clarke tick and this was one way, among so many others. Her breasts were another point. Lexa took note in her mind. She was definitely going to want to do this again if Clarke wanted to.

In no time, she brought Clarke to her release and gazed at Clarke’s blue eyes as she came. It was lost on her how Clarke could even keep her eyes open during it. But maybe it was because Lexa was looking so deeply into her eyes. Lexa noticed the difference in her eyes, they were darker, dilated, so beautiful. 

When Clarke was done, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Lexa kissed her eyelids and very gently, with a few more thrusts outwards, brought her finger out. She now remembered she hadn’t tried two fingers, she’d remember next time. She hoped Clarke enjoyed it though. 

“Fuck, Lex, I don't know where your mind goes when you’re doing this, but fuck that was amazing,” Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss and Lexa gave it. She kissed Clarke hard. When she broke the kiss, she looked into Clarke’s eyes and she was about to speak when all of a sudden they found themselves in the same position they were in, in reality, hand in hand staring at the ceiling.

Clarke looked at Lexa, “It’s over?”

“It ends after both participants find their release, we can go back if you want,” Lexa offered.

Clarke rolled on her side to look directly at Lexa, “you were saying something before we got back...”

“I was saying your eyes, they’re beautiful, they change when you’re when you’re..”

“When I'm coming,” Clarke was not shy of words. Lexa nodded and smiled. Though Lexa noted her eyes were back to normal now, she didn't get to save them in her memory yet. 

Clarke’s eyes shifted to Lexa’s neck. There were no signs of any kind of bites. She took her glasses off so Lexa took off hers too and then placed them both on the nightstand. When she turned back, Clarke reached out to her neck.

“It’s like we didn’t just have the most mind-blowing sex,” Clarke admitted. A little disappointment in her voice. 

Lexa sat up, concerned. “Clarke, I’m sorry, did you not like it?”

Clarke sat up too and immediately took her hand in hers, but looked up at the brunette fully clothed before her. 

“NO LEX, I loved it. Fuck that was the most amazing, other-worldly experience I’ve had, better than being among the stars,” 

Lexa still looked worried but she calmed down a bit when Clarke stroked at the back of her hand with her thumb.

“But?”

“But it feels like it wasn’t real, like,” Clarke stroked at Lexa’s neck, “like I didn't just give you a thousand hickeys, like we weren’t just sweating so profusely from that workout, almost like it didn’t really happen,” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa tried to convince herself that these were just mere observations. Of course, they needed to discuss it. It was their first time. 

“Clarke, what do you feel here though, and here,” Lexa gestured, touching Clarke’s chest and her head. 

Clarke smiled. She took Lexa’s hand in hers and kissed it. “I feel loved, I feel like I belong to you and I feel like you and I are only getting started,” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. 

It felt right. But Lexa knew it wasn’t enough for Clarke. Clarke felt Lexa pull away from the kiss too early. “But it wasn’t what you were hoping for it to be,” Lexa said, now looking down between them. 

“Lexa, there was nothing wrong with what we just did, I’d do it again and I can assure you of that, it was fun, it was everything I imagined it to be and yet it feels a little incomplete. Don’t you feel it too? I wanted to spend hours wrapped up in your arms, naked, skin on skin. I wanted to see your face glow after coming that hard. I wanted to kiss your body until our lips grew tired and I wanted to fall asleep with you after our bodies grew content and tired after sex.” 

Lexa understood. She wanted all those things too. She just never knew thought the VR would pull them out that quickly that they wouldn't share in those moments. 

“And I don't like to admit it out loud,” Clarke continued, now a little more hesitant to say it.

“What is it?” Lexa asked before she finished.

Clarke looked at her own hands while she spoke, “I was kinda proud of my work on your neck there,” She didn't know if it was okay to smile so she kept her face low. 

Lexa smiled. If you asked her, she too wanted to see the marks herself. She held Clarke’s hand back. “Clarke, you’re right. It does leave out some very important parts of this,” Lexa said, hoping to bring Clarke’s eyes back to her. 

When Clarke looked up, the look on Lexa's face was that of understanding. 

Lexa continued, “The glasses only simulate the mind, it replicates the feeling of having sex, but when you come out of it, there’s no trace of it ever happening, and if I’m being honest with myself, it does take away a lot from the experience.” Lexa looked at the glasses and then back at Clarke.

“I’ll tell you what, give me some time, I really want to do this right with you, we can try it out for real, soon, okay?”

“Lex, no, you don't have to do this for me, I told you, this was fun, maybe we can just cuddle now and make up for what it’s lacking. I mean, if you’re okay with that.” 

Lexa smiled. She loved Clarke with all her heart. Clarke was giving her an out, but really, she wanted this too. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to give this a shot. Clarke did the VR method for her, the least she could do is give real sex a try. 

“Clarke, I want to give it a try. I’m not ready yet, but we can do it soon. I just have to feel a little more confident. It’s like when we first kissed. Now I'm unstoppable,” Lexa giggled and Clarke smiled too. 

Clarke felt proud of Lexa, the girl really wanted to make her happy, so much that she was willing to try something so new and so alien to her. Clarke was fortunate to not be on earth when all these changes took place, her idea of sex never changed. If that were the case, both of them would be using the glasses all the time. So she knew she would be patient with Lexa. 

“Lex, we’ll go slow, we’ll take however long you need. And if it gets difficult, we’ll use the glasses again. They weren’t all that bad if I’m being honest. It gave us both a chance to understand each other better.” Clarke offered. 

Lexa agreed. They spent the remainder of their afternoon kissing in bed and Clarke was careful not to go for more knowing Lexa was still getting used to physical touch that was so heavy with intent. They even spent time discussing what they enjoyed about their new experience and Lexa admitted the bites really turned her on. Clarke was happy to note. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following weeks saw the two of them grow more attached. They went out on more dates and they often spoke about what real sex would be like. They knew what to do now, it was just about being comfortable doing it. 

Raven got Clarke to talk about it once and Clarke mentioned Lexa’s apprehensions. So Raven suggested she try taking small steps. Things like cuddling, or making out on a couch when they could get a little handsy. She told her to try affectionate touches during movies or while they ate together. It would give Lexa time to adjust to it and at the same time, feel absolutely comfortable. All the while, of course, Clarke knew she’d constantly check in on Lexa and how she felt about it. 

Raven was right. Lexa was open to these new advances, so much so that she would often do it to Clarke in return. 

One movie night, Clarke kept her hand on Lexa’s thigh the whole movie through and Lexa didn't seem to mind. Somewhere mid-movie, Lexa placed her hand on top of Clarke’s hand and that was enough for Clarke to know Lexa was good. 

They held hands more often now and it made them both feel nice. There was so much being said between them when their hands were intertwined, they very rarely needed to speak. 

When they were at family get-togethers, and even when Clarke was invited over to Lexa’s after her parents came back, Clarke put an arm around Lexa’s waist and waited for a reaction. Lexa looked at her and then swung a hand behind Clarke’s shoulders. It was tense at first but then Lexa allowed herself to relax and they fit so perfectly that it then began to feel like second nature to the brunette.

They used the glasses again another time, and this time they promised each other to imagine themselves in clothes so they could do the taking off for each other. They were successful. And when they were out of it, they tried spooning and they fought over who got to be the little spoon longer. 

It was at a party with their friends that Clarke decided to sit sideways on Lexa's lap and wrap her arm around her shoulder. As soon as she did it she felt Lexa get tense. But it didn't take long for Lexa to wrap an arm around her and place the other on her thigh. Clarke kissed her cheek for it. They both knew they were getting there. 

Later that night Clarke came clean to Lexa about how she's trying to get Lexa comfortable with all of it and Lexa appreciated it. She confirmed that the pace of all of it was fine and that she was slowly getting used to all of it. 

It didn't come as a surprise to Clarke one evening when the two of them were watching a movie, that a kiss turned into a heated make-out session, with Lexa almost giving in to her urges to get on top of Clarke. It was at the very last moment that she stopped herself and continued making out while both their asses still sat on the couch. It was considered progress though, that Lexa's hands moved under Clarke's top. Clarke didn't bother bringing it up; if it happened in the spur of the moment, she was glad.

Clarke needed Lexa to grow more comfortable with seeing her in lesser clothes in person. So she decided they'd all go to the beach one day. 

Raven brought her new girlfriend, Anya, too. Lexa chose to stay out of the water, she said she didn't really know how to swim. Clarke didn't push. But she was gonna keep with her side of the plan. She made sure she stripped down to her bikini right in front of Lexa. She asked Lexa to help her get her sunscreen on and was pleased by the way Lexa massaged her skin carefully. It felt like Lexa’s hands were made for this. 

Clarke caught Lexa staring at her a bunch of times when she was in the water and she wasn't complaining. She took her time in the water, fooling around with Raven and her girlfriend, Anya, while Lexa watched on. 

It was only when Clarke saw Lexa talking to another girl on the shore that Clarke decided to get back to their spot. 

Lexa introduced Octavia to Clarke. And Clarke took note of how comfortable the two were around each other. It made sense when Lexa said they worked together. Still, Clarke felt the need to hold Lexa's hand and kiss her cheek during their conversation. Clarke only relaxed completely when Octavia introduced them to her boyfriend Lincoln. 

Later that same afternoon when they laid on their stomachs soaking up a tan, Clarke was facing Lexa when the brunette commented on how sexy Clarke looked in the water. Clarke blushed, it was new hearing Lexa compliment her like that, it was always a 'beautiful', 'smart' or 'lovely' otherwise. Clarke was about to say something when Lexa said something so quickly, and then turned her head the other way with a smirk.

If Clarke had heard right it was, "I didn't have to get in the water to really get wet." 

Clarke demanded that she repeat herself or even just turn back to look at her. But when Lexa objected. Clarke straddled her and began to tickle her. It caused the girl to roll over between Clarke's knees that were expertly placed on the sides of her hips. When the laughing came to a halt, Clarke leaned in and kissed her. And Lexa allowed for Clarke to bring her body lower, so she could let herself feel Clarke on top of her. 

Lexa was ready. She'd make it known to Clarke soon.

***

“You guys should totally try it for real,” Raven said casually, lounging on Lexa’s sofa in the living room. 

“I know right?” Clarke said immediately. Lexa looked at Clarke with an amused smirk. She knew Clarke discussed these things with Raven. Raven was so involved in their sex life. And Lexa was to blame really, she’s the one who consulted Raven about getting an ‘iPleasure’ in the first place. 

They both finished up getting the snacks into bowls and then brought them over to the living room where Raven and Anya had already made themselves comfortable. 

“Look, we’re gonna try it, we’re just giving it some time.” Lexa explained as she sat down beside Clarke. 

Clarke kissed her cheek in understanding, “Yea Rae, it’s not like we’re against it, we’re just easing into it, there’s no reason to rush. Plus, we’re not the only ones, half of the world is still getting used to real sex!” 

Lexa was proud of Clarke. She was so understanding and patient. She didn't need to be, she could have been frustrated, she could be angry, she could get up and walk out of the relationship. But she was helping Lexa be okay with physical proximity, she was helping her get used to affectionate touches and getting ‘handsy’. 

“Yea yea, alright, I get it, just I wanna know all the deets when you guys do it!” Raven said. Anya looked at her confused. “Why are you being so pushy?”

“I’m not okay! I’ve known these two since they were 15, even then I just wished they kissed but they fucking had to wait 20 years for it. Sue me for wanting two of my best friends to get it on!” Raven responded. 

Clarke and Lexa understood. Anya though was trying. 

They concluded the topic after Raven got into the details of the iPleasure. She explained how it really just worked with the mind so it would make you see and feel things that you want to see and feel and while sometimes it could be based on what you know already, other times it fills in the gaps for you based on your own fantasies and imagination. 

Lexa thought back to the few times they did it with glasses. She realised then that every time was different, every time felt closer to the real thing, maybe because she was getting to know Clarke better, Clarke’s touch better, Clarke’s body better. Her mind could put a feeling to the touch of Clarke’s palm on her waist. Her mind could place a feeling against Clarke’s kiss on her neck and Clarke’s kiss on her lips. Both initially felt the same. But it was only after they had kissed more often for real that it started making a difference in the simulation. 

It was as if Clarke was thinking the same thing when she caught her gaze. They decided to talk about it later with a small nod at each other. 

Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s embrace and enjoyed the warmth of her body. Lexa loved the scent Clarke always wore. It often made her heady. They watched the movie in silence, moving only to get more comfortable around each other. 

When the movie finished and Anya and Raven left, Lexa asked Clarke to stay the night. It wasn’t something new, they often stayed over and slept together. Clarke agreed. She sent her mom a text and then excused herself to use Lexa’s bathroom in her room.

When Clarke got out, she spotted candles lit all around the room, no doubt they were holographic ones but they provided the same ambience as traditional ones. She spotted Lexa lighting one of the last of them from her phone. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” 

Lexa turned around immediately and noticed Clarke’s expressions in the dim light of the candlelit room. “I made it weird, didn’t I? Fuck, forget about it. I’ll get the lights.”

Clarke reached her before she could get to the lights on her phone, “No wait, tell me, what’s on your mind?” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hands in hers, “Clarke, I’m ready to do it with you,”

Clarke was about to interrupt her when she continued quickly, “No, it has nothing to do with what Raven said, I’ve been ready for a while I guess, now, but I knew for sure at the beach, I guess we can try it out today. I didn't mean to come on too strong with the candles, but I thought it would be kinda romantic. But I totally get it if you don’t want to today, or if you wanna, you know, be given a heads up or something. I’m sorry I thought I’d surprise you, but I should have asked you instead of assuming.”

Clarke allowed the girl to ramble and when she was done listening, she held the girl's jaw and kissed her to silence her. When she pulled out, “You're so cute when you’re nervous.” 

Lexa sighed. Clarke spoke, “I’m ready too, Lex, and yes, we can try it out today.” Clarke led Lexa to the bed until the back of her legs touched the side of the bed. Lexa sat, looking into Clarke’s eyes. 

“If this doesn't go the way you want it to go, Lex, just say the word,”

“I’m not gonna say ‘Raven’ at any point tonight Clarke, even if we need to stop,” she joked. 

Clarke laughed, “I meant, just tell me if you don't wanna continue.”

Lexa nodded. They both took a deep breath and then exhaled together. Clarke sat beside her on the bed and leaned in for a kiss. 

It didn't take long for their want and desire to take over. The motions of it all were so familiar, the way they took turns to adore, caress, kiss and worship. The rhythm has never been any different. The pace also, so attuned to them. 

What was different though was the discovery of how Clarke’s neck tasted saltier than her chest. What was different was the weight of Lexa’s body on Clarke’s. What was different was the number of birthmarks Lexa discovered down Clarke’s body. She traced her fingers down each of them, connecting the dots. These were things they both were yet to discover and could only discover when they explored each other's bodies for real. 

Clarke kissed a scar that ran down Lexa’s shoulder, she said she was in an accident a few years ago. Clarke worried why Lexa didn't feel the need to mention this before. But Lexa distracted the girl with the tattoo that ran down her back. 

Clarke revelled in the real taste of Lexa’s vagina, this was everything more than what they both had imagined. Their senses were basking in an overload of things, the smell of sweat and sex, the way their bodies grew tired after one round, the way sweat made things hotter, maybe sloppier, the way bite marks didn’t fade so quickly, the way their faces glowed right after, how swollen both their lips had gotten. How they rendered their sheets useless to sleep over anymore. How the cold of the night began to creep under their skin and the only comfort of warmth could be felt in each other’s arms. 

Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s neck while Clarke was her little spoon. She felt tired, but the scent from Clarke’s body that she was so used to was now a mix of perfume, her own scent, and everything else that they were up to that night. Lexa smiled into Clarke’s neck and Clarke had to ask. 

“Nothing, it’s just, this is so much more beautiful,” Lexa admitted and Clarke pulled Lexa’s hand tighter around her and said, “It is.”

They spent some more moments in silence, catching their breath, feeling each other’s bodies against each other. Until Clarke turned around to face Lexa. 

“Raven,” she said and looked away from Lexa, at nothing in particular. Lexa looked at Clarke confused. 

“Raven,” Clarke said again this time, louder. 

“Clarke what are you doing?” Lexa chuckled. 

“Just showing the universe how Raven’s plan epically failed,” Clarke said smugly. 

Lexa laughed. Clarke took her chance to snake her hand around Lexa’s waist and pull her close, effortlessly kissing Lexa’s neck. When she stopped kissing, she took a deep breath in. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked. 

“You smell like me now,” Clarke said proudly.

Lexa chuckled and kissed the side of Clarke’s face. Clarke came back to Lexa’s lips and then took her chance to straddle the girl. 

“Again?” Clarke asked, excitedly. 

Lexa nodded and pulled her girl back down to kiss her.

***

When Clarke’s eyes opened the next morning, she was still the little spoon. She smiled to herself thinking about the night before. This was a huge step forward for both of them. And now after knowing the real thing, she wondered if Lexa still found any merit in using the glasses. If Lexa wanted to, Clarke would be okay with using the glasses again. She felt so much for this girl that she was willing to move at her pace. 

When Lexa woke, she cuddled into Clarke some more. “Morning babe,” Clarke said. Lexa’s morning was muffled into Clarke’s skin and it sent goosebumps down her body. Lexa allowed her hands to wander, taking in the feel of Clarke’s body. 

Clarke turned around to her and spoke, “Did you sleep alright?”

Lexa nodded, “you?”

“The best nap I’ve had since we said goodbye in 2020,” Clarke said and smiled. 

Lexa kissed her lips. When she pulled back. Clarke asked, “So? What do we do about the glasses?”

“We keep them,” Lexa said after a moment of thought. To be honest she forgot about them after last night.

“Because we did it for the first time with them?” Clarke wondered why.

“No because we’ll be using them again,” Lexa answered with a smirk.

“Really? Wasn’t this better?” Clarke worried. “I mean of course we can use the glasses again, whenever you want, but did something from last night not feel right for you?” Clarke was genuinely concerned. 

“A hundred times better, Clarke, we’re definitely doing it this way again, more than we use the glasses, for sure!” Lexa spoke confidently, taking Clarke's jaw in her hand. 

“Then why the glasses?” Clarke asked as she moved her hand down the side of Lexa's body.

“I have an idea,” Lexa said. She looked too excited, it made Clarke nervous. 

“Get up, come here,” Lexa said. As she led Clarke off the bed and they stood up beside it.

Lexa grabbed the glasses out of the drawer and gave one to Clarke. Clarke humoured her so she put them on, wearing nothing but the glasses. 

“What are we doing, Lex?” Clarke asked as Lexa took her hand. 

“On three okay,” Lexa said. And Clarke nodded. 

“1...2...3...”

Clarke and Lexa found themselves standing beside each other in the virtual realm. Clarke looked up at Lexa and noticed she was in a tee and her underwear. Clarke figured that made sense given that she did think they should put some clothes on when Lexa got both of them to get up from the bed. 

It was Lexa’s cheeks turning red that had Clarke look down at her own outfit. 

“Oh no, oh no you didn’t,” Clarke’s jaw dropped. 

Lexa burst out laughing. And that spirited laughter that came from the girl's chest and filled her ears softened the blonde. 

“You, my not so sweet girlfriend, are..." she thought a moment, "are under arrest. I need you to get on the bed now and keep your hands behind your head.” Clarke said as she twirled a police baton on her fingers. 

Lexa laughed and closed in on Clarke, wrapping her arms around the blonde who was now dressed in a skimpy officer attire, “Fuck, you look so sexy.”

“Couldn’t you imagine handcuffs too? We could have tried something fun!” Clarke dropped out of character to whine.

“Uh - no way, my imagination, my hands get to do what they want,” Lexa said as she slid her arms down Clarke’s hips.

“And what do they want to do?” Clarke asked mischievously. 

“I think they have some ideas,” Lexa said as she looked down at Clarke’s cleavage, showing from in between the two buttons Lexa always imagined to be open. 

“On the bed, right now!” Came Officer Griffin’s orders. 

And who was Lexa to go against the law? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! This is only my second fiction and I really hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a kudos, if you did!


End file.
